


51secret

by Brettsey2020



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Other, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsey2020/pseuds/Brettsey2020
Summary: Brett is back at 51, Casey thinks he has returned to the base of friendship with her after having pushed her for the engagement with the Chaplain. All of this can change with the interests of a new 51 member
Relationships: Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	51secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I had this idea of reading some others so if you find something like that know that I may have been inspired by these fics and be aware that this was me who wrote it ... I hope you like

51secret

It was a 24-hour shift, Matt was heading towards his quarters when he was passing through the locker room and heard familiar voices was Ritter and Blake Gallo the new member of the barracks, Casey was on his way but he couldn't help but overhear the conversation  
\- Ritter and Brett has she been seeing anyone?  
\- After Chaplain Kyle, not that I know of, but why the question?  
\- uh, is that I think she is very beautiful, I would say that it is a waste to be alone  
\- really Brett is very beautiful, why don't you ask her out?  
\- Good idea who knows, if she goes to Molly's I can ask her out.  
Wow Casey was perplexed to hear that, but he didn't know why it was happening, I mean part he knew, he was starting to have feelings for Sylvie until he pushed him to the Chaplain again, then the whole fire thing came on. factory, then Sylvie's engagement and she going to Indiana and at the same time Smart Girl. But ... he swore that all feelings above the standard of friendship were gone, so why was he like that? Was that jealous?  
Matt was standing there thinking about all this until Severide called out to him  
\- Hey Casey it's okay, I'm talking to you, aren't you listening ?!  
\- oh, hmm, what were you saying?  
\- I am asking if you are not going to the meeting at the beginning of the shift, everyone is already there!  
\- Yes I was already going  
\- So come on ...  
...  
There were two calls after the meeting, nothing so serious just victims with little to injuries, including a child that Matt was really worried about, but now he was in his quarters, sitting in front of the table with all the paperwork he was supposed to do right at the start of the shift, but he was unable to concentrate, everything he thought led to Brett. He needed to act to invite her to dinner or at least keep her away from Molly's after the end of the shift.  
\- Hey Casey? Matt can you hear me ?!  
\- Sylvie hey, yes I hear you, did something happen?  
\- Hmm let's say yes, do you remember that girl we rescued that morning?  
\- Sure, is she okay?  
\- Yes, Maggie called me and said that she is very well, I remembered how worried you were, so I thought it was fair to warn you, I am thinking of visiting you after the shift and I thought if you would not like to come with me?  
\- Of course, I certainly want to visit you, thanks for remembering Sylvie  
\- oh it's nothing Matt, now I need to organize Ambo.  
Great now he just needed to keep her away from Gallo and if necessary tonight he would keep Sylvie company at Molly's and keep her away from Gallo all night, which would be no sacrifice to spend more time with Sylve Brett.  
The shift passed quickly and now they were at the Med, the visit was quicker than he planned to curl up Brett for a while, so he suggested going to a diner and see if he could get the idea of going to Brett out of his head. Molly's, why did she just want to go today?  
Well the trip to the diner was good, but now they were in Casey's truck  
\- Matt and if we go to Molly's this week I don't know a sign of life there!  
Damn it! There was no more escape they would have to go to Molly's!  
\- Sure, why not; Is not it ?  
And they went; when they got there they saw that much of the 51 was there, it would be more difficult than he expected to dodge Gallo!  
They went in and sat at the bar and Sylvie ordered the usual, a glass of Rose wine, Casey just asked for a beer, he doesn't plan on staying there for long, they talked a little with Severide and Kidd, until he saw Sylvie yawning, this was the perfect chance !!  
\- Hey you are tired, I think we better go  
\- eh I'm really a little tired, I think we better go.  
He quickly got up, paid his bill and hers took her coats and took her to the truck, Phew he finally managed to take a deep breath !!  
When parking in front of Brett's building, he realized that she was sleeping he didn't want to wake her up but they needed the apartment key so he had to call him  
\- Hey Sylvie, wake up we are here, we need the key  
\- oh our sorry Matt, fall asleep so fast i think i'm really tired! Here is the key, thanks for bringing me Matt  
Sylvie was already opening the car door when Casey ran to help her  
\- Hey let me take you upstairs  
They then went up Brett was already inside the apartment when he said  
\- Thanks Matt, you don't you really want to come in?  
Deep down he wanted to, but he was really tired and he would need to do a job in the morning  
\- not Sylvie thanks, but I am also tired and tomorrow I will have to do a job and I need to rest  
\- okay, good night Matt  
\- Good night Sylvie  
. ..  
Those 2 days went by fast and now they were on another shift, everything was quiet, practically all 51 were in the common room including Brett who was sitting at the table with Capp, Tony and Foster, Casey was already near the counter with a shock of freshly made coffee when Stella comes in with a huge bouquet of wildflowers and Herrmann speaks  
\- Wow Severide is very passionate about the way  
\- Severide is always in love, but this bouquet is not mine, it's Brett  
Brett who was with his head down raised his head quickly  
\- For me?  
\- Yes for you, including a card here  
Brett stood up, his face showed curiosity, unlike Casey's there was curiosity but on the other hand his jaw was rigid he knew it but he did not want to hide how red his face was getting, he squeezed that cup so hard that he really didn't know how it hadn't broken in his hands. Sylvie now had the bouquet on the table and took the card, when she opened it and read:  
\- "of your secret admirer signed 51secret" who is 51 secret?  
\- uh by the way he is from the barracks  
That was the last straw for Casey to know that Gallo sent the bouquet  
Matt spent the rest of his free time locked in his chambers he was jealous of a guy who took the attitude of declaring himself to the person he was having romantic feelings with !!  
They had a few more calls and now it was time for lunch, he was very hungry because after Sylvie received the bouquet he dropped the coffee and locked himself in his office, but now his belly was already crying out for food, so he got up and went to the common room, he helped himself sat down and started to eat, when he was almost at the end of his plate, a delivery man comes in holding a small envelope and a bunch of heart balloons and says  
\- Delivery to Sylvie Brett  
Brett got up , now it was the color of those balloons, she took the envelope inside it there was a letter written  
\- "I know that you and the house staff are getting curious especially Mouch who likes to gossip, anyway I would like to meet you today before the end of the shift if you want I will be waiting for you at 6 pm in the blue room  
Signed 51secret"  
\- Hey who is the daring who called me curious? (Mouch mumbled)  
\- I also wanted to know Mouch!  
\- but you can girl, just go to the blue room at 6pm!  
\- if you're going to let us peek out the window? Said Ritter  
Matt gave an excuse that he had to go do some paperwork, there was only one call, and after they returned he locked himself in his office again he looked at the clock, damn it was only 10 minutes left for what is said 51 secret to reveal! He says rolling his eyes, when he looked outside his quarters he saw Sylvie passing by, he thought this is my last chance  
\- Sylvie! Come here please! He weighed it.  
\- hi Matt did something happen?  
\- Sylvie sorry for the intrusion but ... ummm ... ehh ... will you find this admirer ??  
\- To be honest I don't know, I'm honestly not interested in anyone from 51 except a certain man who attracts me a lot  
Matt lowered his head he knew he now lost all chances  
\- I know I don't have a chance with you, and I don't want to lose your friendship but I need to say this before I lose all the courage I've been gathering all this time. Well I have loving feelings for you and when I say loving it is not like friends but something else  
\- Matt ..  
\- Please let me finish otherwise I will not have more courage, Sylvie I really like you and now that I know that you don’t feel the same as I hope you can really be happy with this guy named 51 secret  
\- Matt I didn’t say at any time that I don’t feel the same as you, on the contrary I’m trying to say that I also have loving feelings for you Matt  
\- so you wouldn't find the 51st secret?  
\- no, i was thinking of a way to tell this person that i have been interested for a certain time in a certain captain of vehicle 81  
\- well i know a way but i'm sure the person would be hurt  
\- and what would that be Captain way? (said Sylvie with a smile on his face)  
\- this ... Matt took a step forward, pulled Sylvie around the waist and gave a passionate kiss, they just didn't notice one thing, now they were all from the battalion looking at them and clapping their hands ! Kidd shouted  
\- Finally you got it right  
Foster shouted:  
\- this is my girl  
Severide  
\- until the end !!!  
Brett and Casey broke up smiling and Sylvie asked  
\- how long have you been here?  
Mouch: - Let's say it was all of us who sent the presents and that we planned everything so that Casey could hear Gallo and Ritter talking a few days ago, so we helped you by giving a little push and when we saw Sylvie coming to the bunks and we looked at the clock we decided to follow!  
Herrmann: - you're welcome by the little push !!  
Sylvie: thank you guys  
And kissed  
End ...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are not mad at me but I had this idea and I only saw this end because it would be a great weather if the two were together but Gallo was hurt and for me it would not be fair, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
